Iya and the Kazekage
by Dark Angelic Messanger
Summary: A traveling clan arrives in Suna and the two they send to talk to the kazekage are...strange. Read about Gaara's troubles with a hyper girl. Gaara/OC, Kankuro/OC, Temari/Shikamaru
1. They meet

__

Hi this my first fanfic. i will say the disclamer once and only once.

Disclamer: i don't own naruto or gaara even though i do own Machi and Iya

__

Gaara to Shukaku

**Shukaku to Gaara**

Gaara sighed, staring at the mounds of paperwork that covered his desk and half listening to the secretary talking to him. "And the representatives from a nomad clan are arriving today…" He tuned her out. Then his hand reached up and pressed against his head.

'**Oh kid.'**

'_What?'_

'**Geez bite my head off. Anyway I was going to say that an old friend may or may not be coming with that clan. But if she is there, do not, and I mean, do not get her mad. Scary image.'**

'_Fine whatever. Now leave.'_

"Taco. Woo. Run run for your lives my minions runnn." A voice was heard outside and several large crashes.

"Iya no. don't knock that over (oops). –Sigh- I'll pay for it." Another voice was heard. Then, suddenly, a girl ran in. She had sea-green eyes and black hair with red stripes by her face.

"Can't catch me now sucker," she shrieked. Then another girl came in and tackled her. This girl had the same sea-green eyes as Iya but instead of black hair with red stripes, she had blond hair with blue stripes.

"Cool it, Iya, or I'll make Tayo come in with us," the girl threatened.

"Nooooooo! Not Tayo, Machi, not Tayo," Iya said while dramatically staggering around. The now named Machi slapped her face with her hand.

"Who are you people and why are you here," snapped the secretary. She turned to Gaara but he was watching the whole event with something like amusement.

"Uh um well, we're from the nomad clan. We were sent here to talk with you," Machi said while watching Iya run in circles. Gaara was also watching said girl run in circles.

"Taco. Mother sent us to argu-I mean talk with you about something. Woo," she said. Then she tripped and hit the ground.

"Dear kami, help us now," Gaara heard muttered from Machi. Her face was slowly getting redder and she took a deep breath.

* * *

oo cliffy. all flames are welcome. they will be used to make tacos.


	2. Kitty boy and Wind girl meet Iya

_Kitty boy and Wind girl met Iya_

_Iya's thought_

Iya's POV

"Stop this. Now," a cool voice ordered. Machi twitched and turned to him.

Subaku no Gaara.

Kazekage.

As said boy was going to speak again, the door slammed open and another boy walked in.

"Hey Gaara we lo-well, hey Temari girls are falling for me now," he shouted through the now closed door. I swear I saw Gaara twitch, I'm sure he did. He had face-paint on. And had a kitty hood!! _He is now named uh uh cat boy! _I got up off the floor and walked calmly by Machi. I then started to stare at cat boy. He twitched under my gaze. Then Machi ruined it for me.

"Like anyone would like you. I doubt even Iya would fall for you," she said. We both glared at her.

"Anyway, whoever you are, we have to talk to Gaara. Oh! There you are, sorry blimp here was blocking my view," cat boy said, effectively getting himself on Machi's bad list. That list is a scary place; I know I've been there. But I soon got bored and walked up to Gaara's desk and thus commenced in a staring contest with him.

I heard noise outside of the door and I yelled, without looking away, "Taco. Come in, whoever you are. I hope you gots tacos. I looooooooovvvvvvvvvve tacos." I heard muttering from Machi so I shut up. The door opened and a girl walked in. She had her hair pulled up in four ponytails and had a giant fan. _She is now called Wind girl!!_

Machi looked at her and said coolly, "Hey Temari. Sorry to ditch you earlier. I had to watch Iya (Hi). Now, would you help me beat your brother (Kitty boy) to a pulp?"

**() means Iya breaks into a conversation.**

**Hope you liked. **

**Iya likes tacos and she gets one everytime you hit the purple go button and review. Help Iya get tacos!**


End file.
